Heaven's Touch
by LappyDog
Summary: Miharu dies in an accident and wakes up in the after life, but what he finds there was all worth it in the end


Summary: Miharu was in an accident and doesn't make it, but what he finds in the after life was all worth it

Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari No Ou or its awesomeness blah blah blah!!!! well this will be my first story ever published here so I hope you guys like it...wo on with the story

Let it be known that Tobari just so happens that he can drive a car in this story w

* * *

In his last moments Miharu was in the back of the car that Tobari was driving, though his gut told him not to go, he went any way. They were on their way to school and all was well, he tried to smile again but he couldn't anymore, he tired to be more social with his friends but he simply isolated himself once again, going back to his old habits and ignoring most people. Yoite's death eventually got to him and each night he would cry himself to sleep whishing he had used the shinrabansho to save him, to heal him…but he didn't. Everything was quiet but the sudden sound of wheels coming to horrid stop brought him back to reality. He looked around in fright trying to figure out what was going on when he saw the two bright lights of a truck and the scream of his name.

"Rokujo!"

It was the last thing he would ever remember.

'Where am I?' he pondered to himself as the feeling of warmth streamed through his body and the peaceful sound of birds chirping made it feel like a warm summers day. 'Should I open my eyes?' he blindly began to slowly feel around him and realized that it was a hard wooden floor and to his side was something metallic. After a few minutes later he decided to finally open his eyes. There was no huge bright light anymore, no horrific sound of crashes or screams, just silence. He blinked a couple of times to get used to the lighting around him and realized that he was in a very familiar place. It was the train piece that he and Yoite would secretly talk alone where no one could bother them. But the one difference was that the bamboo that was cracking through the walls and floors was not green, but white.

'How did I get here?' he thought to himself, as he slowly got up he realized that there was no pain, no sores, nothing. His clothes were the same his physique, there was nothing wrong with him so why did he feel so uneasy. He went to the door opening and was shocked at what he saw. The forest was greener than he could ever imagine, and he could see bright blue butterflies that left a glowing trail as they flew. One little butterfly flew towards him and simply hovered in front of him for a few seconds then flying away. Miharu carefully stepped down on the soft grass and turned around a full circle to really believe what his eyes were showing him. "Am I…dead?" He tried to remember the last thing he did and that was that he was riding in a car and then the sudden burst of bright lights.

He quietly gasped at the realization of his situation, he had died, and now he was in the after life. His emotions were all jumbled up, sadness, confusion, pain, but there was another feeling that he couldn't describe.

A quiet shuffling of leaves caught his attention but why did he feel so nervous to look behind him. It was a feeling he had felt before, but he can't remember where. "Mi…Miharu?" a voice called his name, it was so familiar, but why was he was so nervous to turn around. His heart began to beat wildly and irregularly as he turned his head to see the owner of the voice. It was a tall pale man in a long white coat; his hair was the darkest form of onyx he'd ever seen and his blue eyes seemed to be like dark oceans that had no ending, it was Yoite.

"Y-Yoite…" Miharu's heart exploded as the young boy walked towards him, Yoite on the other hand couldn't move one bit, because he knew that if Miharu was here then that meant only one thing. "Miharu…why are you…" he couldn't finish the sentence; the lump in his throat wouldn't let him, he felt tears in the edge of his eyes and did the only thing that his heart and mind told him to. Go to him. He began to walk but that soon turned in to running as both boys clashed in a strong embrace and the tears in both their eyes began to fall. 'It's not a dream…I can't be' Miharu chanted to himself as he took in Yoites' scent, which was a faint smell of cinnamon which he loved. Yoite embraced the smaller boy and felt the warmth fill him up once again, tears flowed down his cheeks, some were of happiness because Miharu was here and others were of sadness because Miharu had died.

They quietly spoke each other's names until Yoite broke their embrace and cupped the smaller boy's face with one of his hands. "Miharu…I missed you so much" He missed the boy's smile, his big green eyes, his personality, his everything. Miharu gently smiled and took the kira users' hand and began to walk towards the small train section. (A/N: forgive me 'cuz I don't know what it's called) "We have a lot to catch up on don't we" He smiled at the tall boy and Yoite couldn't help but give a warm smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXx----line break of doom----XxXxXxXxXxXx

They talked for about an hour, Miharu gave him an update on everyone and his new discoveries like the real identity of his cat and such. Yoite would explain to him how he never aged, how the glowing butterflies were healers and would ease your pain when you felt sad or scared. There was a silence afterwards, but it wasn't awkward, it was simply a moment of silence that they had. Miharu felt that no one could hurt them here, or use them in their sick games; there was a part of him that was glad he was dead, he got something out of it to, and he got to see Yoite. Miharu stood up and faced Yoite with a serious face, Yoite looked at him with a curiosity. The younger boy carefully sat on his lap making sure that his legs worked like a fence around Yoites' sides.

"Miharu?" gently, Miharu wrapped his arms around Yoite's neck and snuggled his face into the crook of Yoites' neck. "Hold me Yoite…please" and with no hesitation of thought he did, wrapping his arms around his waist, their bodies were pressed and they fit like a puzzle. The sound of rain that was slightly drizzling outside was like a small melody that they would never get tired of. Yoite had never felt like this towards anyone, but Miharu made him feel these things that he could never explain to anyone. Then it occurred to him what this feeling was. What they both felt towards each other, and with a small butterfly kiss that he placed on Miharu's neck it was officially declared, they felt love.


End file.
